Connection
by fay96
Summary: "Δεν ήταν όνειρο."Το σακίδιο έπεσα δίπλα μου αθόρυβα λες και ήταν πούπουλο και είδα την εξωπραγματική πύλη να κλείνει και να χάνεται.Μην ξέροντας τι να πρωτοκάνω και ποιον να βωμολοχήσω είδα ένα γράμμα πάνω στο φερμουαρ της μεγάλης τσάντας.Με τρεμαμένα χέρια το έσκισα και άνοιξα τον φάκελο. "Καλωσήλθατε στο κόσμο του One Piece Αννα Μακλαίρ"


**Connection**

So this is my first story is my first published :ITS GOING TO BE ON GREEK i will do my best to translate it thouroughly on english since i major in english language in my you.Η ιστορία δεν κατηγοριοποείται ως 'εναλλακτικό σύμπαν'.

 **I don't own One my OC character Razor Read.**

 **Chapter 1**

Ζω στην Νεα Υόρκη Μανχάτταν.Και μόνο το άκουσμα αυτής της μεγαλούπολης σου δημιουργεί την εικόνα ατελείωτων και αμέτρητων ουρανοξύστων,κίνηση στους δρόμους,πληθώρα κεφαλιών στα φανάρια και στα φαστφουντάδικα,εγκληματικότητα και διάσημες προσωπηκότητες.Ωστόσο παραλείπεται η μοναξια που αισθάνεσαι όταν προχωράς δείχνοντας αμέριμνη στους δρόμους, με ένα τσιγάρο Malboro στην άκρη του στόματος και τις στάχτες του να πέφτουν πάνω στο αδιάφροχό σου.Τουλάχιστον για μένα.

Πάντοτε ήμουν μοναχικό και εσώκλειστο άτομο που προτιμούσε να κλείνεται στο σπίτι μπροστά σε έναν υπολογιστή και να χάνει το μέτρημα της ώρας μπροστά του.Αυτό δεν με ενοχλεί φυσικά,αντιθέτως το αναγνωρίζω επισήμως ως χόμπι και αναπόφευκτο κομμάτι της ζωής μου.Ενοχλεί όμως τους επικριτικούς γονείς μου που πιστεύουν οτι δεν αφιέρωνω χρόνο για μελέτη ακόμα και έξοδο με τους συμμαθητές μου.Με το διάβασμα δεν είχα ποτέ πρόβλημα καθώς ήμουν πάντα μέτρια προς το άριστα.Απλά δεν με ενδιαφέρει.Οι 'φίλοι' είναι το μόνο προβλημα.Ποτέ δεν είχα όρεξη να βγαίνω και να πηγαίνω σε ασήμαντα και ανούσια πάρτυ ακόμα και μάζωξη σε σπίτια για ταινία και χαρτιά ή επιτραπέζια.

Ο κόσμος μου και η ψυχή μου είχαν εδώ και μερικά χρόνια δοθει στον κόσμο των μάνγκα και των άνιμε.Μόλις γυρνάω από το σχολείο ή το φροντηστήριο κυριολεκτικά τρέχω να ελεγξω νέα επεισόδια και κεφάλαια που έχουν βγει στις μονάκριβες ιστοσελίδες μου.

Ένα συνηθισμένο Σάββατο πρωί αφού τελείωσα την εκνευριστική άσκηση ανόργανης χημείας άνοιξα τον υπολογιστή για να δω οτι είχε μπλοκαριστεί το κανάλι που παρακολουθούσα την συνέχεια των επισοδείων One Piece που άφησα χθες βράδυ στην μέση.Η οθόνη μαύρισε και εμφανίστηκαν χοντρά και κεφαλαία ιαπωνικά από ότι κατάλαβα γράμματα.Φυσικά και δεν γνωρίζω τι λένε ούτε και αυτά που είπε από τα ακουστικά μου μια γυναικεία φωνή.Προφανώς ήταν ερώτηση καθώς έιχε ερωτηματικό στο τέλος της πρότασης.

"One Piece ρε!Τι έπαθε το παλιο-"Σταμάτησα στην μέση της πρότασής μου όταν το λάπτοπ μου πήρε μέγεθος κινηματογραφικής οθόνης και μέσα σε λίγα δεύτερα κατέλαβε ολόκληρο το δωμάτιό μου.Δεν μπορούσα καν να αρθρώσω λέξη καθώς αυτά που συνέβησαν ήταν εξωπραγματικά.Μόλις άνοιξα ξανά τα μάτια μου το δωμάτιο μου πλέον δεν υπήρχε.Υπήρχε όμως ένα λευκό τεράστιο γραφείο και μια φιγούρα πίσω από έναν υπολογιστή που πληκτρολογούσε σε ακανόνιστο ρυθμό.

"Ε;"Κοιτούσα ξανά και ξανά γύρω μου.

Η φιγούρα που αγνοούσε την παρουσία μου φάνηκε οτι ήταν γυναίκα από την μάυρη,ψιλή κοτσίδα της.Με απήγαγαν;Έχασα τις αισθήσεις μου και με μετακίνησαν για εμπόριο οργάνων ή πορνεία;Αποκλείεται να είχα φέρει στον εαυτό μου μπελά και να με έφεραν για να με βασανλισουν ή χειρότερα δολοφονήσουν.Σηκώθηκα από την καρέκλα μου που για κάποιον λόγο ήταν μαζί μου.

"Θα είσαι φυσικά σε σύγχηση λόγω του ότι δεν βλέπεις πλέον το δωμάτιο γύρω σου.Ωστόσο θα πρέπει να αναγνωρίσεις οτι και εσύ συνέβαλλες σε αυτό."

"Τι εν-'"Κρύος ιδρώτας άρχισε να πέφτει από παντού και δεν αισθανόμουν τα πόδια μου.΄Ώστε έτσι...

"Διάλεξες το One Piece έργο του Εϊτσιρο Όντα γραμμένο το 1997 στο Σόνεν Τζαμπ Περιοδικό.Καλωσήλθες λοιπόν μοναδική νικήτρια του έργου Άνν Μακλαίρ.Θα ετοιμαστει σε δευτερόλεπτα η επιβίβασή σου λοιπόν.Ευχαριστούμε για την συμβολή σας και καλό επιτυχες ταξίδι."

E;"EEEEEEE!Τι σκατόφαρσα είναι αυτή!Ποια είσαι και που ειναι οι γονείς μου;Ξέρετε τι θα γίνει αν-Το δάπεδο εξαφανίστηκε και άρχισα να πέφτω απο τα ουράνια.Κυριολεκτικά.

"ΑΑΑ!Τι σκατα-"Η Γη ήταν πάνω από εκατό μέτρα κάτω μου και η πτώση προορίζεται θανατηφόρα.Δεν σταμάτησα όμως να αφήνω ηχόες κραυγές ενώ έπεφτα με ταχύτητα 15 ανα δεύτερο.Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου κα ευχήθηκα πως ήταν από τους εφιάλτες που ξυπνάς την στιγμή που το σώμα πέφτει στο έδαφος.Γιατί αν δεν είναι εφιάλτης τότε πως εξηγούνται όλα αυτά;

Όταν τα άνοιξα τα μάτια μου αφού ο αέρας σταμάτησε να με χτυπάει συνειδητοποίησα πως δεν πέθανα.Χαμογέλασα που ήταν όνειρο και κοίταξα τον πιο καθαρό ουρανό που έχω δεί.Και τότε είδα από ψηλά μια ανάποδη πύλη και ένα σακίδιο να πέφτει αφ'υψυλού.

"Δεν ήταν όνειρο."Το σακίδιο έπεσα δίπλα μου αθόρυβα λες και ήταν πούπουλο και είδα την εξωπραγματική πύλη να κλείνει και να χάνεται.

Μην ξέροντας τι να πρωτοκάνω και ποιον να βωμολοχήσω είδα ένα γράμμα πάνω στο φερμουαρ της μεγάλης τσάντας.Με τρεμαμένα χέρια το έσκισα και άνοιξα τον φάκελο.

 _"Καλωσήλθατε στο κόσμο του One Piece Αννα Μακλαίρ,_

 _διαπιστώνοντας την προηγμένη δυσπιστία και πεποίθησή σας σας ανακοινώνουμε πως από αυτή της στιγμή βρίσκεστε στο άνιμε της επιλογής σας.Να διευκρινήσουμε πρώτα πως δεν πρόκειται για επιχείρηση παρωδίας ή απομίμισης περιεχομένου.Παρακολουθούσαμε τα data της ηλεκτρονικής σας διευθυνσης και τις προτιμήσεις πλοήγησης στο διαδίκτυο.Το γεγονός οτι απαντήσατε στην επιβεβαίωση πρόσβασης στον χώρο μας σας κάνει αυτομάτως συνεργό στην πλέον ολοκληρωμένη διαδικασία τοποθέτησής σας σε εναλλάκτικό σύμπαν.Δεν παρακολουθήστε.Στην βαλίτσα δίπλα σας είναι τοποθετημένα προιόντα και υλικά αναγκαία για τις πρώτες βιοτικές ανάγκες σας για επιβίωση.Επίσης έχετε βασικό εξοπλισμό σε περίπτωση αναπόφευκτης σύγκρουσης.Είναι βασικό κατανοήσετε το γεγονός πως έχετε αλλάξει τόπο και χρόνο προσωρινής ή και μόνιμης διαβίωσης.Ελπίζουμε να έχετε κατά την διάρκεια του ταξιδιού σας στην ζωή τους χαρακτήρες και τις περιοχές του επιλεγόμενου προορισμού εν ονόματι One Piece.Βρίσκεστε στο Φούσα Χωριό του Ίστ Μπλου._

 _Παρακαλούμε έντονη προσοχή στα κατατόπια._

 _Καλή τύχη._

 _ΥΓ. Κάψτε με τον αναπτύρα που βρίσκεται στον φάκελο το χαρτί._

Έκαψα τον φάκελο εκείνη την στιγμή και άνοιξα τον μεγάλο σάκο.Πιο πάνω υπήρχε ενας καθρέυτης που κάλυπτε όλο το μήκος της τσάντας.

Γιατί να μου βάλουν καθρεύτη πρώτο πράγμα πάνω;Τον γύρισα ασυνείδητα και με κοίταξα.Μόνο που το πρόσωπο εκεί δεν ήμουν εγώ.Τον σήκωσα πιο ψηλά και έβγαλα κραυγή τρόμου.Όντως ήμουν εγώ.Μόνο που ήμουν αγόρι.


End file.
